diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Orden der Läuterung
Hallo erstmal, Es wäre schön wenn man sich an die Formatierung des Wiki halten würde : Hier . Den Gildenvorlagenquellcode kopieren und ausfüllen.Desweiteren wäre es vielleicht von Vorteil die Rechtschreibung dieses Beitrages zu überprüfen, die ist nämlich ziemlich ausladend.Eine kleine Frage am Rande: Ist es ein Zufall das momentan Inquisitionsgilden aus dem Nichts wachsen?---> Z.b. Der Orden der Inquisition. Phexlyn 00:50, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Abgesehen von der Rechtschreibung fühle ich mich auch durch die Nähe zu den Warhammer-Inquisitoren (sowohl 40k als auch das gute alte Warhammer...) ein wenig überrascht. Scriptor - ein wohl lateinischer Begriff und präsent im Warhammer-Universum. Warcraft und Warhammer fangen vielleicht mit derselben Silbe an, was aber nicht heißt, dass man sie verbinden sollte. Genauso wenig wie Blizzard Sith in Starcraft implentiert. Und noch einmal zum Lateinischen: Die Sprache existiert in WoW nicht, so gerne ihr auch mit Fachbegriffen - geklaut aus anderen Spielen - um euch schmeißen wollt. Die eigene Sprache erst einmal richtig zu beherrschen wäre eine feine Sache. Derazhian 09:51, 25. Juni 2011 Guten Morgen, danke für die Wertvollen Tipps wie zB, Formatierrung und Rechtschreibfehler. Allerdings handelt es sich um diesen Eintrag noch um das Skelett eines Wikkieintrages. Bevor also jener zum Abschuss für Disskussionen freigegeben wird, wäre es schön, wenn ihr euch die Bearbeitungszeit noch gedulden könntet. Natürlich wird er noch Bearbeitet. Zu der Nähe von Warhammer 40k - Tatsächlich wurde hier vom Gildenleiter etwas gespickt . Latainische Begriffe - warum nicht?! . Wir sind alle Rpler und Spaß steht an vordersten Stelle, daher kann man sich gerne Ingame unterhalten. mit freundlichen Grüßen Lere / Arle Moin, Selbst bei einem Skelettwikibeitrag würde ich erwarten das es immerhin grob fehlerfrei ist, oder eher die Fehler nicht in den wichtigen Begriff hängen. Ich würde keinen Orden der Läuterung glauben wenn sie nicht wissen wie Inquisitor geschrieben wird. Nicht "Inquestor" die gnädigen Herrn haben nämlich wohl kaum etwas mit Quests zutun:P Nun zu dem Warhammerzeugs : Das hier ist nicht Warhammer, wir haben mit diesem Universum nichts, aber absolut NICHTS zu tun.Auch wenn diese "Fününnü der klaut aber von dort" Diskussion gibt. Findet Euch einfach damit ab, es ist nicht Warhammer....Genauso abartig finde ich den Begriff "Hexenjäger", vermutlich ein Mann mit supercooler Mütze, mit einem Schwert und einer Pistole.Wie man sie eine ganze Zeit auf dem Kathedralenplatz beobachten könnte. Wenn man es so sieht, dann kann ich ja auch bald mit einem Belklelpaktierer in die Kathe latschen.Ich meine, stört ja eh keinen mehr.Das ist genauso wie bei uns auch keine supersüßen dickbusigen Katzengirls herumrennen werden.Gibt es nicht. Ausserdem gibt es bereits eine Gilde mit dem gleichen Konzept, ebenfalls von Warhammer abgekupfert, vielleicht tut Ihr Euch einfach zusammen, die scheinen immerhin die Rechtschreibung für den Skelettbeitrag gefunden zu haben. Phexlyn 11:36, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Aloha Phexlyn Freut mich das du so versessen auf die Rechtschreibung bist. Verständlich, wir sehen ja imme rmehr wie unsere schöne Sprache vor die Hunde geht. Allerdings ging die Seite heute morgen um ca. 3 uhr Online, und da fehlte Lere genauso wie mir der Elan auf Rechtschreibung zu achten. Die Seite wurde so verfrüht und unbearbeitet reingestellt als Spontane idee und wurde direkt nach dem Aufstehen von mir bearbeitet ;) Vieleicht sollten wir alle was Wikieinträge angeht einfach etwas mehr Gedult an den Tag legen als ein paar Stündchen. Zum Gildenkonzept: Ich möchte vorweg bemerken das das Konzept des Ordens der Läuterung bereits seit mehreren Jahren auf dem Syndikat bestand als "Nicht Gilden gemeinschaft" alias "Die Zunft". zum Thema Hexenjäger, mag erstmal unglaubwürdig klingen aber tatsächlich haben sich meine IC bewaffnung nach abwenden vom Licht-praktizieren und, mein Optisches erscheinungsbild, und meine beschäftigung als Hexen(dämone, und worgen) jäger vollkommen seperato voneinander entickelt. Punkt 3 Warhammer. Tatsächlich haben wir uns erdreißtet uns Inquisitoren als Gildenrang zuzugestehen, und vagen es obendrein unseren Priester einen Scriptor zu schimpfen. Warum? Wiedererkennungswert, schöner Wortlaut, mal was neues als "Ordenspriester" Mal ehrlich, langsam haben wir hier auf Azeroth doch mehr Generäle, Hochepriester, Erzmagier und Scharfschützen als Bäcker. Wieso also nicht einen neuen Begriff benutzen. Nächstes: Zeit stehen geblieben? Was glauben wir denn wie sich unsere wunderschöne Sprache, die wir ja offensichtlich beide sehr gern haben, entwickelt hat? Zur Entwicklung gehören Änderungen, ist es also so unerwartet das wir es tatsächlich wagen Unseren Dienstgraden neue bezeichungen zu schenken? Punkt 4: Whis is Warcraaaaft! Richtig, Warcraft mit dem Blackrock(HDR) Tanaris(Tatoine) SI:7(MI:6) und vielen weiteren guten bekannten aus Reallife, Film Fernsehen und Spiel. Sofern du also tatsächlich im glanze deiner blendenden auffassungsgabe anlehnungen an Inhalte aus Warhammer entdeckst: beglückwünsche ich dich Herzlich und trällere ein "WoW ist ungleich Warcraft" Lore ist gut, Fluff ist besser. Wem "Fluff" jetzt nichts sagt der möge doch bitte google benutzen. Ich danke Herzlichst für die Teilnahme an dieser Diskussion, möchte aber bitten zukünftige Kritik, Anfragen, bemerkungen u.Ä. in unserem (auf der Gildenwikiseite verlinkem) Forum darzubieten. Freundlichst Iugulo Dewrill, ForenAdmin & Hexenjäger seit mehr als 5 jahren. Hmm nette Gilden idee mit den Hexenjäger^^ aber was ich mich frage ist was ist mit Hexenmeister oder Hexen die mit dem Wilfred-Zischknall-argumet kommen da Willfred Zischknall im Argentumkoloseum ein Allianz-Wappenrock getragen hat und warscheinlich Allianzler gewesen ist Mit Freundlichen grüßen von einem unbekannten Hexenmeister^^ Nun, Da gibt's ja bekanntlich mehrere Thesen, aber um uns die zu erspaaren: Der Orden der Läuterung ist nicht allzugut auf Argentum anzusprechen (großteils!) Wilfred war zwar mit Allianzwappen bedeckt aber ich vermute das er eher zur Dämmerung gehörte. ---- Herrlich! Wirklich Herrlich, was Ihr gestern bei mir abgezogen habt! Und ganz plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts tauchen eure Inquisitoren auf und schleppen Euch weg damit Ihr bloß der Stadtwache entgeht, was für ein Zufall. Mal ganz subjektiv, für wie blöd haltet Ihr die Hexenmeister und Hexen und ihre Spieler und Spielerinnen dahinter? Wir bemühen uns eine ausgeklügelte Tarnung aufzubauen und hinter der man niemals eine/n Hexenmeister/in vermuten würde und dann tauchen da, entschuldigt den Ausdruck, zwei Witzfiguren auf die selbst Calerons blinde Oma als Hochstapler erkannt hätte. Also damit macht ihr Euch sicher keine Freunde in der Community, mit solchen Aktionen. Wie dem auch sei, selten so gelacht. Made my day. Just my two silver coins. . . Caleron 10:19, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Wie Ich sehe sind einige von Euch doch der Rechtschreibung mächtig. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Hey Ho. Ich kann dich beruhigen, eure Tarnung ist nicht im geringsten aufgeflogen, und wir haben auch keine vermutung, spuren oder sonnstiges. Um genau zu sein war der Besuch bei euch vollkommener zufall und auf einen Plot bezogen der euch nicht betrifft. Die beiden "Witzfiguren" hatten den Auftrag im Magierviertel nach einem Mädchen zu suchen, das als Verbindungsstück zu einem Nekromanten dient. Allerdings hatte keiner der beiden große lust auf die suche in diesem vorgeschriebenen Outfit (das ebenfalls einen Sinn hatte) und das Geschlachtete Lamm war das erste mir eingefallene Gasthaus im magierviertel. Sie wollten tatsächlich nur ein Bier trinken um die Zeit herrum zu bekommen. Um us allerdings nicht zu Outen hat die werte Scriptorin uns unserer Rolle enstprechend behandelt und weggeschafft. Das Nächstemal bitte Nachfragen bevor ihr solche Kommentare in der Wiki Diskussion anfang. Freundlichst Witzfigur Nr. 1 Iugulo Dewrill, Hexenjäger. 91.0.182.104 21:30, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Meta Game Guten Tag :) Gestern ist mir und auch vielen anderen meiner Gilde negativ aufgefallen, dass ihr Meta im RP nutz. Folgender Maßen: Die Gossenläufer versammeln sich beim Ausgang des Zwergendistrikts um jemanden auszurauben. Einer eurer Leute spielt uns an und drauf überfallen wir ihn. Sie ruft um Hilfe und fast der ganze Orden kommt angelaufen. Gut, soll sein. Einige haben sich dann versteckt und wir haben einen anderen Weg gefunden nicht durch den Zwergendistrikt Durchgang zu gehen. Allerdings dann zwei Leute von uns anzugreifen, NUR weil sie den Gildennamen Gossenläufer oberhalb ihrer Köpfe stehen haben ist unterstes Niveau von Meta Gaming. Ich erbitte freundlichst dies in Zukunft zu unterlassen!!! Mit freundlichen Grüßen Aredian 09:10, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Grüße So zu der Sache mit den Gossenläufern. Nun die besagte Ordensschwester rief ja wie geschrieben um hilfe. Was natürlich zur folge hat das wir anrücken. Die Schwester sagte sie wäre fast überfallen worden etc. Natürlich wurde darauf stellung bezogen. Natürlich mit dem wissen das es wie es scheint nur einen offenen weg herraus gibt. Und wie geschehen lief uns einer in die Arme. Die schwester hatte ihn erkannt. Vermutlich weil er vorher bei dem Vorfall nicht ganz korrekt mit seiner Tarnung war. Auf diese Anschuldigung hin, haben wir uns den herren vorgenommen. Leider konnte nichts wirkliches festgestellt werden. Doch das Wort der Ordensschwester stand ja immernoch im raume. Da der Großmeister seinen leuten natürlich glauben schenkt. Haben wir den herren natürlich nicht einfach gehen lassen. In der Hoffnung doch noch die wahrheit herrauszubekommen. Zu der sache mit der Dame die auch aufgegriffen wurde. Ich denke das beruht auf kompletten zufall. Der werte Iugulo hat die Dame gesehen wie sie das geschehen verfolgte. Nun da Iugulo nicht gerade der feinfühlige Mann ist. Hat er die Frau auch kurzerhand mitgeschleift. Einfach aus vermutung. Aber es stellte sich ja dann herraus das sie nichts damit zutun hatte, weshalb man sie ja auch gehen ließ. Wir haben nur den Herrn einbehalten und den wachen übergeben. Und das aufgrund der anschuldigungen gegen ihn. Darin erkennen ich kein meta. Beim besten willen nicht. Ja und man kann es auch gerne Selbstjustiz nennen was wir dort getan haben. Aber meta....nein Danke und mit besten grüßen Gault Lendson, Großmeister des Orden der Läuterung Du erkennst kein Meta darin? Soll heißen, die Ordensschwester hat so laut gerufen, dass es bis zum Kathedralenplatz reichte - wobei wir davon ausgehen können, dass Stormwind etwas größer ist als in der Engine? Derazhian Ich erkenne darin keinerlei Meta. Zudem ist mir bewusst das sw groß ist. Doch leider ist dir nicht bewusst das wir net beim Kathe platz gewesen sind. Wir waren im Ordensquartier, bzw beim Quartier. Da wir draußen davon Wachen aufgestellt haben. Und das Quartier befindet sich NICHT auf dem Kathedralen Platz. Soviel dazu. Um es genauer zu sagen. Der weg zu dem vorfallort. Ist nur einen Katzensprung entfernt. Vielen dank für die Aufmerksamkeit Ah... Klingt nach der typischen Zurechtbiegung einer Gilde, die nicht gewillt ist, ein Mitglied im RP auch mal ankratzen zu lassen und sich stattdessen eine Ausrede sucht, weshalb eine komplette Inquisitionsgilde anrückt, weil da irgendjemand schreit. Wäre schön, wenn du dein Deutsch ebenso zurechtbiegen könntest - würde die Lesbarkeit merklich erhöhen. Derazhian Nungut. Ich wiederhole. Weil du dich wie mir scheint vorher nicht erkundigst. Unser Gildenquartier. Ist nicht Beim Kathedralenplatz. Zudem waren um diese Uhrzeit die Mitglieder des ordens im bzw. teils vor dem Hauptquartier von uns. Welches NICHT auf dem Kathedralenplatz ist! Und dieses Quartier bespielen wir nicht seid gestern. Sondern seid es diese Gilde gibt. Darin ist nichts ein zurechtgelege für uns. Das ist eine tatsache das wir dort waren um diese zeit. Und auch meistens dort sind. Und ja. Großes kino wie man dann gleich auf die Rechtschreibung loshackt. Ich sag nur...beide Daumen hoch Danke Ich habe mich bereits in eurem Thread im Forum erkundigt und da eure Kritikfähigkeit und Argumentationsfreude erleben dürfen. ;-) Jeder bilde sich seine Meinung. Derazhian Und hier malwieder die Schadensbegrenzung des Gildenbarlow: Sache wie folgt, Bis zu dem Tag an dem ein RP gremium alá Schwur von Redcastle(syndikat) nicht die orginale und zu bespielende Größe Sturmwinds feesstlegt, bleibt uns gezwungenermaßen Nichts anderes übrig als mit dem zu arbeiten was wir haben. Ärgerlich? Ja. 2. Wie ich deiner gefährtin der Anglerdame bereits geflüstert hatte und Gault auch schon beschrieben hat: da hätte Anduin Wrynn stehen können, Segner hätte ihn pauschal erstmal mitgenommen, wieso? Augenklappe, mieser umgangston, schaulustig, Falsche zeit, falscher Ort. Das hatte nichts mit dem Gildennamen zu tuhen. 3. Wie ich dir auch gestern abend im whisper erklärt habe um solche total unnötigen diskussionen im Aldor wiki vorzubeugen: Wir hatten folgendes wissen zu dem Vorfall, Mitglied wird angegriffen, mitglied ruft um hilfe, wir tauchen auf und schnappen sporadisch jeden der uns in die finger kommt, sie erkennt dich, wir sehen das als beweis: Finito. Wenn es iiiiiirgentwelche probleme mit wiedererkennunswert, Maskerade oder Weis der Nether gibg: hast DU den fehler gemacht es nicht anzumelden. Weder von Gault, noch von mir, noch Isabella die über dir auf dem Ausguck hockte, wüsste ich das sie jehmals eine situation oder einen konflikt ausgespielt hätten der nicht von beiden seiten abgesegnet ist. Weil es aber merkbar albern ist vor jede rhandlung zu fragen "ist das oke so?" wird davon ausgegangen DAS es so ist, sofern niemand etwas sagt. Kurzum: da die Engine WoW nunmal kleiner gemacht hat, sind wir in der lage sie zu hören, wir können deine verkleidung die du vorher gehabt haben sollst nicht erschnüffeln, und warum motzt du eigentlich, du warst ams elben abend schonwieder IC auf dem kathedralenplatz keine 40 minuten später. zum thema suspektes RP. Freundlichst Iugulo Dewrill, Hexenjäger 91.0.181.242 15:07, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC)